


room 95

by bapaldeul



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Photographer!Seongwoo, first of all: angst, friends with benefits au except they know they have feelings for each other but can't be together, mentions of Arranged Marriage, model!minhyun, the summary is misleading, there are soft moments but u have to squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bapaldeul/pseuds/bapaldeul
Summary: no matter how many times Seongwoo asks, Minhyun will always have the same answerthe onghwang au in which they are fwb except they are both fully aware of their feelings yet will never be together





	room 95

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, happy birthday vhan!! 
> 
> thank u for giving me this beautiful prompt and for being such a great friend i hope this is a surprise and you enjoyed your birthday because u deserve it <3
> 
> secondly; hello everyone, this is my first ever solo onghwang fic and i'm sorry it took so long!!! i still hope you enjoy the story ahead. please do leave me some comments at the end and tell me if you enjoyed it :D

Ong Seongwoo comes in many forms; as many Minhyun can remember.

 

He comes in the form of a fatal cologne; one sniff is all it takes to get for Minhyun to get addicted.

 

He comes in the form of tight Valentino suits and different Rolex watches that Minhyun has the honour of stripping off every week.

 

He comes in the form of mind-blowing sex and aftercare.

 

Amongst all these things, Seongwoo comes in the form of spilled beers and words that are carelessly and drunkenly strung together, as if he has no idea what kind of an effect it has on Minhyun. If only Minhyun had a time machine, if only he could look into the future and see where this would land him, he would have never gotten drunk that night in the club, and he would never have met Ong Seongwoo.

 

What would hurt more? Falling in love with someone who has your entire heart, somebody who knows the entire geography of your body – or not falling in love at all?

 

 

 

 

 

“ _No way_ ,” Minhyun hears the slurred words from behind him. He puts down his glass of whiskey, and turns to see who has decided to interrupt his moment of self-deprecation. Someone staggers towards him, and falls into his arms, literally.

 

“What the hell,” Minhyun mutters below his breath as he attempts to peel this already annoying stranger off his body. For a moment, he thinks the man is sleeping. He shakes the man once, saying, “Hey, man. You have to get off me.”

 

He gets a gurgled response in return. Slowly but surely, the stranger slowly lifts himself up from Minhyun’s lap and grins.

 

“No fucking way.”

 

“What?” Minhyun cocks his head to the side, squinting at the man.

 

“You’re that famous model!” the man points out, as he almost trips over his own feet again. Minhyun is a relatively nice guy, so he supports the man by gripping his arm. “What was your name again? Ah, I can’t remember. I have definitely seen you somewhere though…”

 

“You’re wasted, man. Are you here alone?” Minhyun asks. There is something about this stranger that is keeping him from calling the bouncers over. He thinks he can manage a few more seconds with this guy. It won’t hurt, right?

 

“ _Man_ , you have a great voice,” the stranger shakes his head in disbelief. He reacts slowly to Minhyun’s question, but finally says, “Ah, no. I actually broke up with my boyfriend today. Like, _an hour ago_.”

 

Minhyun blinks once. And another time. He sighs, what a sorry excuse for getting wasted. Until he realises that he is the same, drinking over a man he does not love one bit. He starts to feel himself spiralling into another self-loathing period when the stranger manages to pull himself into a seat beside Minhyun.

 

“So, like, what are you doing here? Wait, tell me I’m not crazy, and you’re really that famous Model Hwang Minhyun,” the man says through his half-lidded eyes. His eyes widen in realization as his smile forms, “That’s your name! Hwang Minhyun! Isn’t it?”

 

“Yes,” Minhyun hisses, looking around to see if anyone is listening in to their conversation. He absolutely does not need the press to know that he is drinking himself silly in a high-end club without his fiancé, when he is set to get married in a month.

 

“Why don’t you say it louder,” Minhyun grips the man’s wrist. “Let the entire world can hear you.”

 

The man does not seem to be intimidated at all. Instead, he smiles sheepishly and covers his mouth with his free hand. Slowly, he manages to wriggle free from Minhyun’s grip and trace his fingers over Minhyun’s white dress shirt collar.

 

Minhyun’s neck stiffens.

 

“Sorry,” the man looks up at him with the most innocent puppy eyes ever. “You look nice, Hwang Minhyun. You smell pretty good, too.”

 

“Who are you,” Minhyun narrows his eyes.

 

“Silly me,” the man chuckles. “How could I forget to introduce myself to you? My name is Ong Seongwoo – yes, my first name is rare, just like men like me.”

 

Minhyun cringes internally from the cheesy line.

 

“Well, Ong Seongwoo,” a smile starts to tug on Minhyun’s lips. There’s something about the (obviously) drunk man in front of him that makes him want to stay and listen. “If you’re such a catch, why’d you get dumped by your boyfriend tonight?”

 

Seongwoo’s lips form into a cute pout when his eyebrows furrow into an angry frown.

 

“ _Minhyunnie_ , that’s mean,” Seongwoo chides. “You can’t just ask me why I broke up with my boyfriend- ex-boyfriend, who I loved very much, by the way.” Seongwoo continues after putting his hand over his heart dramatically, “It’s a sensitive topic.”

 

“Right, whatever,” Minhyun waves him off, not particularly interested to know anyway. Out of the corner of his eye, he thinks he see someone with a camera sneak behind the bar table. His senses are immediately heightened, and starts planning his escape route.

 

He absolutely does not need to see his face on the front page of the newspaper tomorrow.

 

“Wait,” a hand grabs his wrist, and Minhyun turns back to glance at Seongwoo. “Where are you going, we’re not done talking.”

 

“Unlike you, I’m not interested in getting my face in the morning news tomorrow,” Minhyun smiles politely while removing Seongwoo’s hand from his wrist. “My mother-in-law already hates me, so I have to run.”

 

“Run with me.”

 

Minhyun barely hears those three words over the live band playing.

 

“What?”

 

Seongwoo slaps a note big enough to cover Minhyun’s entire weeks’ worth of drinks on the counter and grabs Minhyun by the waist, leading him away from the main exit, where the photographer is tiptoeing to look out for Minhyun. Minhyun immediately ducks his head down into Seongwoo’s chest.

 

“Hwang Minhyun,” Seongwoo says once they’re alone in the back alley. Without the club lights fucking with his vision, Minhyun can finally see Seongwoo’s face clearly. It is no lie to say that Minhyun’s breath isn’t taken away instantly.

 

“Do you want to run with me?”

 

Minhyun gulps, suddenly losing the ability to form his words. Maybe it’s the strange way Seongwoo makes him feel when their faces are only separated by a few centimetres, or maybe it’s the soft wind that is blowing in their direction that ruffles Seongwoo’s hair and make Minhyun open his mouth to answer.

 

“Yes.”

 

 

 

 

 

“You’re not driving,” Minhyun’s steps stall to a stop when he hears the jingling of keys, and sees Seongwoo fishing out his car keys from the back pocket of his tight black jeans.

 

Minhyun isn’t the most law-abiding citizen when it comes to road rules, and as much as he wishes he could go to bed and never wake up the next morning, he is definitely not in the mood to get into a car accident.

 

“Of course not,” Seongwoo’s eyes twinkle with cheekiness. “ _You are_.”

 

Seongwoo entrusts the car keys into Minhyun’s hands and skips forward a few steps to a striking red convertible. Minhyun’s jaw almost drops.

 

“Fuck off,” Minhyun gasps, fingers shaking as he touches the car, almost as if he can’t believe it’s real.

 

“What?” Seongwoo taunts, that same confident smile spread on his face. “Your husband never bought you a car like this?”

 

“ _Fiancé_ ,” Minhyun mutters under his breath. “Are you sure you want me to drive this? I mean, I drank quite a bit myself, I don’t want to crash it and-“

 

“Minhyun,” Seongwoo’s hand fits nicely around the side of Minhyun’s neck, and Minhyun instinctively shivers when Seongwoo whispers into his ear, “Just drive, I’ll tell you where to go.”

 

Then, Seongwoo hands him a bottle of water from his boot, and gestures for Minhyun to unlock the car. Minhyun holds his breath when the car unlocks with a short ‘beep’ as Seongwoo slides into the passenger seat.

 

Minhyun gulps down half of the bottle of water, ignoring Seongwoo’s stare on him. He says a quick prayer and starts the engine, feeling his heart drop at the same time the engine starts up.

 

“Hey,” Seongwoo says as he gently caresses Minhyun’s thigh. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

 

Somehow, Minhyun doesn’t think Seongwoo is just talking about driving his car. He ignores all the warning signs going off in his head and forces a smile. Seongwoo returns it, and Minhyun finally relaxes.

 

“I’m good. Let’s go.”

 

 

 

 

 

Thankfully, Seongwoo doesn’t do anything more than touching Minhyun’s thigh on the way to wherever the fuck they’re supposed to go. After a while, Minhyun relaxes and gets used to it – although he really shouldn’t be.

 

The only thing he knows about Ong Seongwoo is that he’s handsome, he drives a really nice car, and he’s also really drunk. Not drunk enough to get the both of them lost though, thank God.

 

Minhyun pulls into the carpark of a motel he’s never seen in his life.

 

It looks comfy – that’s for sure.

 

Standing four stories high and God knows how many metres wide, Minhyun sees the eye-catching restaurant on the first level next to the swimming pool first. Then, his eyes trail over to the small, but quaint bar counter where a couple is sitting and having some drinks; a stark contrast to where they both were half an hour ago.

 

Minhyun thinks he falls in love with Blue Moon Motel at first sight.

 

“We made it,” Seongwoo says, as if announcing his presence to Minhyun. “I think the ride sobered me up, what about you?”

 

“I think it’d take more than a car ride to sober someone as drunk as you up,” Minhyun quips, handing Seongwoo back his car keys. Somehow, he doesn’t think that this will be the last time he drives that car.

 

“Come on,” Seongwoo ignores the jab Minhyun takes at him. “To my room.”

 

 

 

 

 

They breeze past the front counter, where the motel staff greet them politely with their neat uniforms and perfect manners. Thankfully, none of them cast Minhyun strange looks, or even seem to recognise him.

 

He’s way past that to care anymore, anyway.

 

They get into the lift, and an awkward silence follows.

 

“What are we doing?” Minhyun wonders aloud.

 

“I don’t know,” Seongwoo replies, and for the first time that night, Minhyun thinks he hears Seongwoo’s confidence waver. Minhyun pushes the thought to the back of his mind and follows Seongwoo out when they reach the fourth storey.

 

They stop at Room 95, where Seongwoo takes out his room key, and buzzes them in.

 

“Wow,” Minhyun marvels when he steps in. It’s pretty bare, as Minhyun expects. Somehow, Seongwoo just seems to be a neat person; and that pleases Minhyun to no end. He takes a walk around the room as Seongwoo takes off his watch and places it on one of the drawers.

 

“Is your husband okay with this?”

 

“ _Fiancé_ ,” Minhyun corrects, turning around, visibly annoyed. “He’s my fiancé. I don’t know, I don’t care. Seongwoo, do you want this or not?”

 

For the first time, Seongwoo seems to have lost control. Seongwoo’s eyes waver, and his voice shakes. Minhyun feels a pinch of guilt deep down in his gut but all he does is grab a bathrobe from the cupboard and stops before he heads to the bathroom.

 

“I’ll let you think about it,” Minhyun sighs. “No strings attached. I just want to have some fun, and you seem like someone who knows how to have fun. Tell me what you think when I’m out.”

 

With that, he shuts the door and has a very hot shower.

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo is sitting in one of the chairs when Minhyun exits after contemplating about life in the shower. He lifts his head, smiles and gestures to the glass of golden yellow liquid on the table.

 

“You’re drinking again,” Minhyun says, more of a statement than a question.

 

“Mmhm,” Seongwoo nods. “I don’t think I can do this sober.”

 

Minhyun chews on his lower lip, and takes a seat on the couch, facing Seongwoo directly.

 

“So,” Minhyun says, taking a sip of the drink. At first, it seems okay. Minhyun doesn’t fancy alcohol very much, but because of his industry, and because of the family he’s marrying into, it becomes a custom. The whiskey hits only when he swallows, and he swears he feels the burn all the way down to his stomach.

 

_Maybe that was how it was back then._

 

Falling in love with Ong Seongwoo, that is.

 

Harmless at first, but painful when it’s reaching its end.

 

“You’ll have your terms, and I’ll have mine,” Seongwoo says when Minhyun recovers. “First, we both agree that this is no strings attached. And whichever one of us wants to end it first, has all power to leave whenever he wants to.”

 

Minhyun nods, up till now, it seems reasonable.

 

“And,” Seongwoo gulps as he looks into Minhyun’s eyes.

 

“Can I take your picture?”

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyun shifts uncomfortably in his seat as Seongwoo takes a few test shots, adjusting whatever settings he has after taking each one. He doesn’t know why he’s feeling like this.

 

He’s a model – it is his job to feel confident in front of the cameras, even though he feels like he could crumble anytime. Along the way, he’s learnt to master the art of modelling; earning his way up the hierarchy and the favour of many directors and distinguished photographers.

 

But when Ong Seongwoo is in front of him with nothing more than a basic DSLR, Minhyun suddenly feels conscious of the way he looks, and the way he’s dressed.

 

“Relax,” Seongwoo says. “It’s just one picture.”

 

Minhyun towels his wet hair one last time before settling into his seat again. He can’t wrap his head around why the only thing Seongwoo would want out of this agreement is a picture. He’s either someone with a really weird fetish for men in bathrobes, or he’s a crazy journalist who has gone too far to get close to Minhyun.

 

Somehow, Seongwoo doesn’t seem like any of those choices.

 

“Well, hurry up,” Minhyun grunts.

 

“Why?” Seongwoo teases. “Getting impatient? I haven’t even washed up yet.”

 

“Doesn’t matter,” Minhyun grumbles as Seongwoo points his camera in his direction. “I’m sure we’ll both have to jump into the bath again later.”

 

“You don’t have to feel pressured to look good or anything- not that you don’t, you do. You don’t have to do anything; I just really want to remember this moment.”

 

Minhyun’s heart softens, and lets his defences down at the exact moment the camera clicks, and the flash goes off. For a moment, Minhyun’s sight is blinded by the flash and he rubs his eyes, dizzy. When he opens them again, Seongwoo is pushing him onto his back, and climbing onto his lap.

 

“Hello,” Minhyun smiles. It might or might not be the alcohol taking its effect on him.

 

“You look pretty like this,” Minhyun grins, then groans when Seongwoo moves in a way that he considers to be very sinful.

 

“Oops,” Seongwoo grins, obviously not sorry at all. He doesn’t waste any more time, as he latches his lips onto Minhyun’s neck, then slowly works his way down to Minhyun’s collarbones.

 

Minhyun’s fingers dig deep into Seongwoo’s back and if it weren’t for the shirt that Seongwoo was (unfortunately) still wearing, he would have made marks. _Red, angry marks._

 

“Please don’t hold back,” Seongwoo tips Minhyun’s chin up to look at him when Minhyun starts to lose his mind and bites onto Seongwoo’s shoulder to keep himself from making any noise. “I want to hear you, okay?”

 

“But do your neighbours?” Minhyun still manages to think straight even when Seongwoo is burning him with every single touch.

 

“Don’t care,” Seongwoo says before pressing his lips against Minhyun’s.

 

Minhyun has been kissed many times; he’s not afraid to admit it. He’s had his fair share of girlfriends in high school (where he’d realised he didn’t really swing that way), and boyfriends in college (where he realised kissing and having sex wasn’t really special).

 

As cheesy as it sounds, Seongwoo is different.

 

They’ve only met just tonight, a few hours ago, yet it feels like Seongwoo knows everything about him – where he likes to be touched, and what he likes to hear. He tastes amazing, too. God forbid Minhyun to ever start taking drugs but he imagines it would feel a little like this.

 

_More, more, more, more, more._

 

It’s like his brain has gone haywire, and the only thing his body knows what to do is kiss Ong Seongwoo.

 

“Hey,” Seongwoo breathes against Minhyun’s lips, breath hot and heavy. “Bed?”

 

Minhyun nods, allowing Seongwoo to pull him up.

 

Seongwoo tugs the bathrobe off Minhyun, and he feels exposed. For a moment, he’s embarrassed to be completely bare in front of a total stranger, until Seongwoo cups Minhyun’s face with his hands and smiles.

 

“You’re really beautiful, Hwang Minhyun.”

 

Minhyun has heard many compliments in his lifetime from many different people. The number of people that have called him beautiful and many other synonyms cannot be counted with his fingers alone. But somehow, this time is different. This time is Minhyun’s favourite.

 

He pulls Seongwoo in for another kiss and together, their bodies away together in a dance that only they know. Minhyun lets Seongwoo take charge, focusing his attention instead on Seongwoo’s facial features as the man hovers over him.

 

Pain turns into pleasure as Minhyun traces the three moles on Ong Seongwoo’s right cheek while Seongwoo takes him over, and over. They look like constellations in the night sky, and Minhyun marks the other man again, just above his collarbone.

 

Together they finish their dance and as much as Minhyun would like to get out of bed and clean the both of them up, his legs just can’t seem to function any longer. All he wants to do is sink under the covers and sleep.

 

He drifts off for a few minutes, and is awoken again when a warm body slips in next to him. Minhyun should leave – but he just can’t bear to. Soon, he just lets his exhaustion take over.

 

 

 

 

 

The first mistake that Seongwoo makes is bringing Minhyun back to his room. The second mistake is allowing Minhyun to stay for breakfast. He wakes up to a heavenly scent wafting through his room and is instantly reminded of last night.

 

He opens his eyes, and is not surprised to find the other side of the bed where Minhyun slept in last night to be empty.

 

Just to the right of the room, he spots Minhyun, back facing him (and wearing his shirt, he might add. The sight of his own shirt just stopping at Minhyun’s mid-thigh is sinful.) and humming to a tune that Seongwoo thinks he could get used to. He’s cracking an egg over the frying pan, and Seongwoo realises that he is very hungry.

 

Before he can do anything else, he snaps a picture of Minhyun’s back view, smiling after he checks the picture. Minhyun’s head turns immediately at the click of the shutter, blush tainting his cheeks when he sees Seongwoo holding the camera out at him.

 

“What are you doing,” Minhyun’s voice comes out more of an embarrassed comment rather than a question.

 

“Nothing,” Seongwoo replies, putting his camera back in place. He walks over to where Minhyun is standing, and wraps his arms around Minhyun’s waist. He smells very nice and fresh, Seongwoo notices as he takes in the scent from the crook of Minhyun’s neck.

 

Minhyun only wriggles out of Seongwoo’s grip and pushes him towards the bathroom.

 

“No breakfast if you don’t brush your teeth,” Minhyun chides.

 

“Aye Aye, Captain,” Seongwoo allows himself one more sloppy kiss on Minhyun’s jaw before disappearing into the bathroom.

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyun doesn’t know why he stays for breakfast. He doesn’t even know why he doesn’t take the first taxi out of this motel and run as far as he can from Ong Seongwoo. He should know by now: Ong Seongwoo is dangerous.

 

He is dangerous because from the moment he exits the bathroom with a fresh new baby blue shirt hanging over his tall frame, he clings onto Minhyun, pampering him with kisses everywhere on his face.

 

He does not stop there.

 

Seongwoo cheekily lifts Minhyun’s shirt and kisses the bruises he’d left all over Minhyun’s body last night as if he was the painter and Minhyun’s body was his canvas. _His precious canvas._

 

“Alright, the eggs are never going to get eaten like this,” Minhyun pushes Seongwoo away before things can escalate. And while Minhyun would love for Seongwoo to carry on, he is not a fan of food wastage. He sits Seongwoo down at the small table. “Eat.”

 

“Since when did I have eggs?” Seongwoo obediently scoops the nicely fried sunny side up into his mouth.

 

“I noticed you were running short on groceries,” Minhyun says, handing Seongwoo a cup of coffee. “I went down to the mart before you woke up and picked up some stuff.”

 

“With your own money?” Seongwoo raises an eyebrow.

 

Minhyun just points to the black credit card sitting on the counter top near the door. Seongwoo chuckles, not minding one bit, “You’re a fox, Hwang Minhyun. I hope you didn’t wear that to the mart.”

 

Minhyun’s face heats up just a little as he remembers that he’s wearing just his boxers underneath one of Seongwoo’s shirts.

 

“Don’t worry,” Minhyun smirks, knowing Seongwoo is eyeing him from head to toe. “This is an exclusive view – just for you.”

 

“Why?”

 

Minhyun does not expect those words to come out of Seongwoo’s mouth. He’d thought they were just uselessly flirting around, until Seongwoo’s tone suddenly turns serious once again. Seongwoo drops the spoon back down on his plate, making Minhyun flinch.

 

“I just want to know,” Seongwoo continues. “Hwang Minhyun, what are we?”

 

Minhyun allows himself to be straddled over Seongwoo’s lap, their chests bumping together at the slight movement. Seongwoo just watches him curiously, as if trying to figure out what exactly Minhyun is trying to do.

 

“Does it matter?” Minhyun asks. “We had a good time last night, that’s all. And we’re having a good morning now, right?”

 

“We sure did,” Seongwoo muses.

 

Seongwoo looks distracted, so Minhyun just cups Seongwoo’s cheeks in his hands and steers Seongwoo back to looking at him, “Hey, focus on me.”

 

“Pretty hard to focus on anything else when you’re sitting on me.”

 

“You’re so dramatic,” Minhyun sighs, “Eat your breakfast.”

 

“Are you going to stay?” Seongwoo asks. “For the morning round?”

 

Minhyun thinks his face is going to tear from smiling too much, “Yes. Hell yes.”

 

Minhyun hasn’t felt as carefree and as happy as he has in his whole life than Ong Seongwoo has given to him in less than 24 hours. And this is exactly what makes the other man so dangerous. He is dangerously addicting and he knows he has Minhyun dancing in the middle of his palm. Seongwoo pulls the strings, and Minhyun follows.

 

He doesn’t care, even when Seongwoo doesn’t finish up his coffee and pushes him right back onto the bed and kisses him senseless, with the bitter aftertaste on the tip of his tongue. Minhyun hasn’t kissed like this in a long time – it’s one of those where everything else in the world disappears and it feels like Seongwoo is the only one giving and taking his oxygen away.

 

And just like oxygen, Seongwoo helps Minhyun to breathe. He clings onto it, he craves for it and he finally gives in to it.

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyun leaves Seongwoo that day with an innocent peck on his forehead. He waits for Seongwoo to wake up to say their goodbyes, but he sleeps way too peacefully for Minhyun to wake him up when he’s leaving.

 

He knows he’s overstayed, especially when he’s still in Seongwoo’s arms when the sun is starting to set. Seongwoo is still in a deep sleep, and Minhyun knows he’s definitely going to fuck up his sleep schedule.

 

_But who is he to care about all these things anyway, right?_

 

Minhyun has no choice but to wear Seongwoo’s shirt out, but still wriggles into his jeans from yesterday.

 

_Yesterday._

 

It still seems like a dream to him. In just less than a day, Minhyun has broken so many rules in his seemingly perfect life. He still has a fiancé to meet with and discuss the wedding with his too uptight in-laws, he still has to go to work and attend networking sessions.

 

However, in the short few hours that Minhyun has dedicated to Seongwoo, it feels like nothing else in the world matters anymore. For just a while, Minhyun has learnt to focus on only one thing: _Seongwoo_.

 

It doesn’t seem fair; their agreement, that is. But Minhyun is neither too generous enough to give Seongwoo up, nor is he too selfish to keep Seongwoo for himself. So, he kisses Seongwoo goodbye and leaves his number under Seongwoo’s credit card. His heart can’t help but tingle when he steals one last glance back at Seongwoo, and leaves before he can stay any longer.

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyun receives the text two weeks later. To be honest, he would have caved first if not for the sudden offer to do an overseas magazine cover shoot. Needless to say, Minhyun accepted the offer without hesitation.

 

He’d just landed in Seoul after a gruelling two-week long shoot when his phone beeped.

 

**From: unknown**

_Is this Hwang Minhyun booty call services?_

 

Minhyun just snorts. Even though his body and mind is exhausted and all he wants to do is to lay down in his bed at home and sleep for ten hours straight, there’s just something about Ong Seongwoo that keeps Minhyun going. He saves Seongwoo’s name in the most un-suspicious way he can and quickly types back a reply.

 

**To: Ong-ie**

_I’m sorry, are you trying to get laid or get stood up?_

 

The reply comes too quickly, as if Seongwoo had been waiting.

 

**From: Ong-ie**

_Sorry Minhyunnie, I was wrong :(_

_Come over?_

 

Minhyun just chuckles and shakes his head in disbelief although he knows Seongwoo cannot see him. He’s made up his decision way before texting Seongwoo. He finally looks up from his phone.

 

“Sir, I’m sorry. Could you take me to Blue Moon Motel instead?”

 

The taxi driver happily makes a U-turn in the separate way, and engages Minhyun in small talk the rest of the way. Minhyun pays him a significant sum to pretend their trip never happened when he gets dropped off, and the driver cheerfully zips his lips.

 

The money is nothing compared to being able to see Ong Seongwoo again. _Really_.

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo doesn’t expect to get tackled into a bear hug when he flies to open the door after two knocks from the other side. But Hwang Minhyun never ceases to surprise him, and he is greeted by the fresh, yet familiar scent of the other man as soon as he buries his face into the crook of Minhyun’s neck.

 

And with the way Minhyun is hugging him, he almost feels like Minhyun missed him as much as he did. Key word: almost.

 

“Booty call has arrived,” Minhyun whispers into his ear.

 

“Shut up,” Seongwoo replies, but with no bite. Because he really doesn’t think of Minhyun of a booty call, or anything less. But he’s way too afraid to admit that Minhyun might mean anything more than that.

 

“Have you been eating?” Seongwoo notices that Minhyun’s stomach has lost some of its soft blub from the previous time. His wrists seem thinner as well, ever so slightly.

 

“Maybe,” Minhyun replies playfully, bumping his forehead against Seongwoo’s.

 

Weird, Minhyun seems extra playful and flirty today. Not that Seongwoo minds, though.

 

“Your ass doesn’t seem as perky as last time,” Seongwoo pats Minhyun’s butt gently as a joke.

 

“I can leave,” Minhyun protests weakly. “If you’re going to be mean.”

 

Seongwoo knows he does not mean it, at all. As much as he likes to think that he does not mean much to Minhyun, the fact that Minhyun had rushed here after a two-week long photoshoot gives Seongwoo a feeling that Minhyun might like him a little more than he had planned.

 

“Just kidding,” Seongwoo’s already onto peeling Minhyun’s jacket off him.

 

“Shit,” Minhyun mutters when Seongwoo sucks a pretty red hickey onto Minhyun’s neck, where he knows is sensitive, and most importantly, visible. He knows that Minhyun will find a way to cover it up when he leaves tomorrow but for now, he can indulge.

 

“Shit,” Minhyun repeats, and Seongwoo stops, wondering if he’s hurting Minhyun. Minhyun’s gaze meets his, already glassy.

 

“I didn’t bring extra clothes this time either.”

 

Seongwoo can’t help it, he laughs out loud. It is honestly such an un-sexy thing to say right now but he only feels his heart grow in adoration and fondness for the man under him.

 

“You can borrow mine,” Seongwoo assures. “Can I continue?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

Seongwoo only has one thing in mind tonight: to take care of Minhyun as best as he can. He might not mean anything to Minhyun, and he isn’t obligated to do the slightest for the other man, but he’s going to make sure that Minhyun feels good – it’s the only way Seongwoo can keep him from running away.

 

 

 

 

 

Thankfully, they do not fall asleep almost immediately this time. Minhyun even helps them clean up, taking initiative as he sees Seongwoo snuggling into bed again.

 

“Are you going to stay the night?” Seongwoo asks, gripping onto Minhyun’s wrist as he’s trying to return to the bathroom.

 

“I don’t know,” Minhyun groans. “I promised to meet my in-laws for lunch tomorrow. You know, just wedding things. I’m so tired I don’t want to do anything, I just want to sleep.”

 

“Then stay,” Seongwoo urges. “Sleep here with me.”

 

Minhyun knows Seongwoo does not mean anything more than two warm bodies cuddling close together for warmth and for a moment, he almost agrees. It seems so inviting and easy to be with Seongwoo, yet Minhyun knows it is wrong.

 

“I can’t,” Minhyun sighs. “I have to go home.”

 

“Home?” Seongwoo snorts. “Is that really your home? With that guy you obviously don’t love?”

 

Minhyun turns around and wriggles free from Seongwoo’s grip. He does not want to start on this now. Not now, not ever. Especially not with Seongwoo. But why does Seongwoo have the ability to see through Minhyun every single time?  


“You don’t get to tell me that,” Minhyun snaps. “You don’t get to decide anything for me.”

 

“Okay, I’m sorry,” Seongwoo immediately drops the topic. “Minhyun, I’m sorry.”

 

“I think I need some rest,” Minhyun admits. He pushes aside the shirt that Seongwoo had laid out for him and picks up his own from the floor; the one that Seongwoo had taken off for him earlier. It isn’t a nice feeling at all, but Minhyun swallows his pride and packs his bag instead of giving in to the temptation of curling up beside Seongwoo.

 

“Hey,” Seongwoo kicks the covers aside and is at Minhyun’s side almost immediately. “Please don’t be mad at me.”

 

“I’m not mad,” Minhyun lies through his teeth. “I just need some time to think.”

 

“I’ll let you go,” Seongwoo lightly kisses the now purple bruise on Minhyun’s neck. “But answer my texts, please.”

 

Their eyes finally connect for a split second and Minhyun realises that there is no way he can ever live without this newfound addiction. He nods, and slips out as fast as he can.

 

That night, he wishes he were in Seongwoo’s bed instead of his own, lonely and cold one.

 

 

 

 

 

Three days pass and Seongwoo gets nothing from Minhyun. He starts to wonder if Hwang Minhyun was just a figment of his imagination and just someone he’d made up in order to cure his loneliness. He wants to give Minhyun space, so he does not text the other man first.

 

However, waiting is torturous. Seongwoo doesn’t know if Minhyun is okay, if he is eating well or worst: if he is ever going to come back to Seongwoo.

 

All his worries are confirmed when he sees Minhyun waiting outside his room one day, head between his knees and only in a thin jacket over his shirt.

 

The words, “I need you,” convey all the unsaid things between them. Seongwoo drops all his plans to watch a romantic movie that night alone to make Minhyun feel better. He doesn’t care if Minhyun doesn’t say anything else other than repeating the same three words over and over again the entire night.

 

It is enough.

 

 

 

 

 

_I love you._

 

Minhyun has never said these words to anyone other than his parents. He has never said that to his fiancé, and he doesn’t think he ever will. But now as he is sitting next to Seongwoo with a packet of biscuits between them while the television is showing a romantic movie he does not know the name of plays, he thinks he finally wants to say those three words to a certain someone.

 

“Ong-ie?” his voice comes out rough and weak. Partly from crying earlier this morning and partly from the way Seongwoo had taken care of him earlier.

 

“Yes?” Seongwoo’s eyes flicker to him for just a moment.

 

_Say it, why can’t he just say those three words?_

 

“I need you,” Minhyun whispers. Almost instantly, Seongwoo pulls him closer and intertwines their fingers together. His heart finally calms, and he memorizes the way Seongwoo’s chest falls and rises in tune with his breathing.

 

“I need you too,” Seongwoo assures him. “I need you in my life.”

 

Thankfully, it seems that Seongwoo understands what he is trying to say.

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyun knows he is on the road of no return when he stops coming over to Seongwoo’s just for the sex. Neither of them were feeling up for it, admittedly. Seongwoo suggests playing video games, which Minhyun quickly agrees to even if he doesn’t know how to play.

 

It feels nice just having someone to smile at and someone to return the same smile. At night, Minhyun just holds Seongwoo in his arms to sleep and sometimes wakes up in the middle of the night to find that he is the one in Seongwoo’s arms instead.

 

He makes breakfast for them as usual in the morning and if they are feeling extra flirty they will go for another lazy and sloppy morning round which usually ends with them taking another afternoon nap.

 

“Surprise,” Seongwoo holds out a bouquet of roses when Minhyun sneaks over one night, saying that his in-laws were pestering him to choose a wedding suit with his fiancé soon so they can hold the wedding as fast as they can.

 

“I was not informed to bring flowers tonight,” Minhyun lightly blushes as he accepts the bouquet in his hands.

 

“It’s a present from me to you,” Seongwoo explains, kissing the tip of Minhyun’s cute little button nose when he steps into the room.

 

He knows Minhyun sees the rose petal covered bed and grins.

 

“Roses and candle lights?” Minhyun raises his eyebrows. “You are the cheesiest of the lot.”

 

“Apparently the smell of the candles makes sex a lot more enjoyable,” Seongwoo’s eyes gleam with cheekiness. “Want to test that theory out?”

 

Minhyun just snorts but doesn’t reject the kiss he knows is coming. Seongwoo smells nice today, he’s put on a different cologne just for today. Although he does not know what the occasion is, Minhyun gives in. He drops the bouquet of flowers onto the floor, knowing Seongwoo won’t mind one bit and runs his fingers under Seongwoo’s shirt.

 

Seongwoo shivers, whether it is from the cold air or Minhyun’s fingers.

 

“You’ve prepared a lot for tonight,” Minhyun mummers against Seongwoo’s skin. “Can I take care of you now, too?”

 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Seongwoo grins and tangles his fingers in Minhyun’s hair, pulling him in for another wet kiss.

 

That night, Minhyun discovers that he can love Seongwoo even more than before. Even after everything, after seeing Seongwoo at his best and worst Minhyun can still afford more space in his heart for a certain man, and he can still afford to love Ong Seongwoo a little harder.

 

 

 

 

 

There all comes a time in life where it feels like someone has “switched” on the button in your brain, and you suddenly realise that the world it too big, and you are never going to have your way with how fate works. It seems all happy and fantasy like until something in you realises that things aren’t as great as they are.

 

For Seongwoo, it happens on a Saturday.

 

He’s out shooting the scenery in Seoul. This is his favourite kind of photoshoots, he thinks. The ones where he doesn’t have to stress over the limited time he has, or his subject has. He does not work for anyone except himself.

 

And then he sees Minhyun.

 

He sees Minhyun hand-in-hand with another man, and listening intently to what the other says. He shows a small smile when the other says something, and Seongwoo’s heart only pains in jealously. He knows who the other man is; Hwang Minhyun’s husband, Kang Dongho.

 

And Seongwoo knows that Minhyun is not his, and he will never be. Their time together is limited and Minhyun has made it clear that they are nothing more than fuck buddies. Still, Seongwoo feels the fury build up in the pit of his stomach.

 

He will come to regret this – but after all, Seongwoo is just a sucker for pain.

 

 _Oh_ , and pain is just a synonym for Hwang Minhyun.

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey, Minhyun!”

 

Seongwoo knows Minhyun recognises his voice first. He can practically hear Minhyun cursing out loud in his head when they turn to face each other. Seongwoo doesn’t know what to feel when Minhyun immediately lets go of Kang Dongho’s hand.

 

It almost feels like Seongwoo is his real lover. _(hah, in what universe.)_

 

“Seongwoo,” Minhyun’s voice comes out strained and oh so confused. The way he furrows his eyebrows and chews on his lower lip practically drives Seongwoo crazy and he doesn’t even know how.

 

“It’s me,” Seongwoo grins at the two, but knows he’s really only talking to Minhyun. “Fancy seeing you out here.”

 

Next to Minhyun, Dongho narrows his eyes, “And you are?”

 

“Oh, silly me. I forgot to introduce myself! I’m Ong Seongwoo – I know, the first name is rare, just like men like me,” Seongwoo smiles, making it a point to look at Minhyun in the eyes.

 

It’s exactly how he’d introduced himself to Minhyun when they first met.

 

“He’s a photographer I met a few months ago,” Minhyun explains quickly. “He’d asked me to do some photoshoots with him.”

 

Seongwoo internally scoffs. If only Dongho knew what type of photos Seongwoo had of Minhyun. The thought itself could make any one see red, especially if it were their lover in Minhyun’s place.

 

“Well shit,” Dongho grins. “You must be pretty good for Minhyun to want to work with you. How about you come with us for lunch? It’s getting boring with just the two of us anyway.”

 

Inside, Seongwoo grimaces. He does not understand – _how does one get bored of Hwang Minhyun?_

 

He knows Minhyun is starring daggers into his face right now but chooses to ignore it.

 

“Why the hell not. I have some time on my hands anyway.”

 

 

 

 

 

This was never supposed to happen. Never in a million light years were Ong Seongwoo and Kang Dongho supposed to meet. Not in this kind of circumstances anyway.

 

Seongwoo takes a seat right across from Minhyun and smiles deviously as Dongho excuses himself to go to the washroom, urging the two to make up their minds on the lunch menu when he’s gone.

 

“What do you think you’re doing,” Minhyun hisses. He’s searing with anger at the audacity of Seongwoo to step into his personal space. “This is _not_ your place.”

 

“I think it is,” Seongwoo shoots back. “I just want to see what type of a person your fiancé is, what’s wrong with that?”

 

At this point, Minhyun shuts his mouth and pretends to look through the menu. Dongho takes his seat beside Minhyun a few seconds later.

 

“What are we having for lunch?”

 

 

 

 

 

This is by far the most uncomfortable lunch Minhyun has ever had in his entire life, counting the first time he’d met Dongho’s parents with his parents. He shoves another piece of steak into his mouth and continues to glare at Seongwoo at every opportunity he can.

 

He’s going to make Seongwoo regret this so bad.

 

“I thought you liked your steak medium rare,” Seongwoo points out.

 

Minhyun gulps nervously. He remembers telling Seongwoo exactly how he likes his steak to be cooked one night he’d spent at Seongwoo’s place, and the other had offered to cook dinner for them.

 

“You two are tight,” Dongho comments from the side.

 

Seongwoo just smiles. _Tight is an understatement_ , Minhyun thinks.

 

He kicks Seongwoo in the shin underneath the table.

 

“I, uh-“ Seongwoo coughs. “I’ll go take a call, don’t mind me.”

 

He then leaves the table quickly, and Minhyun clears his throat.

 

“Minhyun-“

 

“I have to go to the toilet.”

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo grabs him as soon as he steps foot into the toilet and kisses him hard against the wall. It’s so sudden, Minhyun doesn’t even have time to think about anyone seeing them. Seongwoo gently bites on Minhyun’s lower lip, allowing him to enter Minhyun’s mouth.

 

Cue Minhyun falling apart underneath him from just a kiss, and Seongwoo detaches himself from Minhyun, smiling.

 

“Huh, that’s what I thought,” Seongwoo says, satisfied.

 

“Seongwoo you can’t be here,” Minhyun whines, all his anger dissipating into desperation. “ _Please_?”

 

“I didn’t say anything about us though,” Seongwoo raises an eyebrow. He cups Minhyun’s face with his hands and presses a kiss onto his forehead. “I just hate the way he looks at you.”

 

“How does he even look at me?”

 

“He looks at you like he doesn’t even fucking love you. Not one bit.”

 

Minhyun feels tears spring into his eyes when Seongwoo lays out the cold, harsh truth for him.

 

“You think you can love me better?” Minhyun snaps back, angry that with just one sentence, Seongwoo has destroyed everything between him and Dongho – not that there was anything left to save anyway. Because Seongwoo is right again; they do not love each other. Not one bit.

 

“I could do it so much better,” Seongwoo replies, and Minhyun almost believes him.

 

Just then, they hear footsteps approaching the toilet and without hesitation, Seongwoo pulls them into the nearest cubicle.

 

“Minhyun, are you in here?”

_Shit, it’s Dongho._

 

Minhyun hisses in pain as Seongwoo lifts his shirt up and starts biting harshly onto his skin. His fingers find their way into Seongwoo’s hair and he holds Seongwoo close.

 

“Y-yeah?” Minhyun barely chokes out a few words.

 

“Are you okay?” Dongho sounds concerned, but Minhyun knows he’s just asking out of courtesy.

 

Seongwoo attaches himself onto Minhyun’s neck while his fingers explore Minhyun’s upper body and Minhyun just barely manages to push him away before he can make any visible marks on his neck because wow that would be hard to explain.

 

“I’m f-fine,” Minhyun’s voice falters. “Just a stomach-ache. You can wait for me outside.”

 

“Any idea where Seongwoo went?” Dongho doesn’t go away.

 

“I don’t know,” Minhyun lies, meeting Seongwoo’s eyes. There is a mischievous glint in the other’s gaze. “Didn’t he say he was _ah_ \- making a call?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, he did,” Dongho replies. “I just uh- he seems like a really nice person, I guess. Let’s make sure to make a good impression on him, you know how fast word spreads in your industry. If he even catches wind that our marriage was arranged you know I won’t go down alone. Anyway, just keep up the act. You’re good at that anyway.”

 

He waits for Minhyun to reply, but obviously gets none because Minhyun is way too busy writhing under Seongwoo’s grip. Finally, the footsteps fade and Seongwoo stops, looking at the artwork he’s made on Minhyun’s body in the short minute.

 

“Arranged, huh,” Seongwoo says, panting lightly. “Who would’ve thought.”

 

“It’s a business deal,” Minhyun says through clenched teeth as he peeks out of the cubicle to check if the coast is clear. Also, he really does not want to be having this conversation with Seongwoo right now in the toilet.

 

“It’s going to get us a lot more photoshoots,” Minhyun mindlessly explains as if he has gone through this same argument with himself millions of times.

 

As if he knew Seongwoo was going to make a fuss.

 

“And then what?” Seongwoo asks. “After that, what would you do? Would you be happy?”

 

“Doesn’t matter,” Minhyun steps out of the cubicle, leaving Seongwoo alone.

 

“ _Tonight_ ,” Seongwoo says, more of an order than a question. “Come over tonight.”

 

“I can’t,” Minhyun says. “I have to meet my in-laws.”

 

“Cancel it,” Seongwoo snaps, suddenly serious. “I’m not joking. I’ll see you tonight.”

 

Seongwoo leaves the toilet first, grabs his camera from the table where Dongho is still sitting alone – he has half the mind to show Kang Dongho exactly what kind of photos of Minhyun he has in that very camera and make Minhyun’s his once and for all. Still, he wouldn’t want to destroy Minhyun’s reputation, so he just makes up an excuse that something has cropped up at work and needs to go immediately.

 

He pays for their lunch at the counter, because you know, courtesy.

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyun does not turn up.

 

At his in-law’s place that night.

 

When Seongwoo opens the door of room 95, Minhyun knows he’s made the right choice. Seongwoo’s smile softens, and he says, “Welcome home.”

 

Minhyun does feel at home.

 

 

 

 

 

“My turn,” Minhyun pants, even though Seongwoo has barely recovered. He might not be moving now but Minhyun knows Seongwoo will never be able to resist him when he marks a trail of kisses down his upper body.

 

“Relax,” Seongwoo grins, squirming anyway. “We have all the time in the world.”

 

Minhyun grips hard onto Seongwoo’s thighs, so hard he’s sure there are going to be bruises tomorrow. But Seongwoo does not seem to mind one bit.

 

“Why are you so enthusiastic today?” Seongwoo probes. “Is it because of what happened this afternoon?”

 

“I told you I would make you regret it.”

 

Minhyun bathes in the glory of a broken rhythm of his name being chanted over, and over again by the same man that night.

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m the only one, right?”

 

Minhyun sighs, turning over to face Seongwoo. He thinks Seongwoo looks the most beautiful after they make love, because the way the gleam of sweat on his rosy cheeks reflect the warm lighting of the hotel makes Minhyun feel at ease.

 

“What do you mean?” Minhyun asks, caressing Seongwoo’s left cheek.

 

“We are exclusive, right?” Seongwoo clarifies. “I’m the only one you do this with?”

 

Minhyun gulps, “Of course.”

 

“Then that’s fine,” Seongwoo replies, turning his back to Minhyun before he can even get a word into their conversation.

 

Minhyun does not say anything more after that.

 

Even if Minhyun can’t have Seongwoo and Seongwoo can never have Minhyun, they will always have each other’s hearts; and bodies.

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyun receives his wedding invitation a week after. His sister is the one who has personally taken time out of her own busy schedule to design it herself, so Minhyun does not have the heart to say anything except:

 

_“Thank you, it’s beautiful.”_

 

Half an hour later, Minhyun throws up in the bathroom and sits on the floor with tears streaming down his cheeks. He does not know why but suddenly, he’s so scared.

 

After that, Dongho passes him an extra card.

 

“Here, I think you should invite your friend from the other day. What was his name again? Ong Seongwoo?”

 

Minhyun just blinks back the tears that have sprung up yet again in his eyes.

 

“Yeah, I’ll pass it to him. Thanks.”

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo doesn’t know why he hasn’t ever prepared himself for this day to come. From the day he’s spotted Hwang Minhyun in the flesh at that high-end bar to where they are sitting apart on the bed with a beautifully designed wedding invitation separating them; as if they are from two different worlds.

 

“I’m sorry,” is the first thing Minhyun says to Seongwoo.

 

Seongwoo just shakes his head; he doesn’t think he can say anything right now. He’s too choked up, anything and everything is going to come out as nothing more than a sob. His hands shake when he opens the wedding invitation, and there in golden printed letters are the words:

_Hwang Minhyun and Kang Dongho joyfully invite Ong Seongwoo to their wedding on 9 th of May_

 

“Congratulations,” Seongwoo finally swallows down the lump in his throat.

 

“Seongwoo, I’m sorry,” Minhyun repeats.

 

“What are you even saying sorry for?” Seongwoo brushes Minhyun’s bangs aside to give him a light peck on his forehead to comfort him. “Silly, you.”

 

“We started this knowing there would be an end,” Seongwoo continues. “This is our end.”

 

Although it hurts so fucking much to say it out loud right now Seongwoo thinks that Minhyun is the one hurting more than he is. It’s not too big a gesture for him to be the stronger one in this situation.

 

“I wish we had more time,” Minhyun whispers against Seongwoo’s chest.

 

He wets Seongwoo’s shirt with his tears and pretty soon, Seongwoo himself is tearing up.

 

“You gave me everything you could,” Seongwoo assures Minhyun, and even rubs his arms. “You were genuine with the way you loved me and there is nothing more I could have asked from someone like you.”

 

“Can I just say this one last time?” Minhyun looks up at Seongwoo.

 

“I love you,” Minhyun smiles, even though tears are still streaming down his face.

 

Together, they share one last kiss.

 

Seongwoo holds out his hand, pushing Minhyun’s chest away. Minhyun looks at him, confused and hurt until Seongwoo gets up and comes back with his camera.

 

“At least smile for the last picture?”

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo packs his bags. He looks around the room, and collapses on his bed.

 

He is exhausted, and it is not from the packing.

 

Minhyun is getting married tomorrow and as much as Seongwoo boasts about him being strong both outside and inside, he knows he will never have the courage to stand in a room and watch Minhyun getting wedded to someone he does not even love.

 

Seongwoo looks back at all the printed photos on his bed of Minhyun. They’ve all been dated, from their very first meeting to them playing video games. These are all of Seongwoo’s happiest moments in life but he doesn’t think he can ever bring them with him.

 

Not unless Minhyun comes along.

 

He gets up, stretches and gets to work.

 

Using a lot of red string and tape, Seongwoo writes his final love letter to Minhyun.

 

 

 

 

 

**From: Ong-ie**

_I know you’re getting married tomorrow._

_Just come back to room 95._

_One last time._

 

According to Minhyun’s family, he should be resting before their big day. However, he feels like doing anything but resting. Resting would mean that he would have to focus on the fact that he and Seongwoo have not seen each other for almost a month. At least by doing something, he can distract himself from the fact.

 

It doesn’t help when a text message comes from someone that Minhyun misses the most. He grabs his keys, wallet, and phone and walks out the door before anyone can tell him otherwise.

 

Minhyun takes in one last deep breath as he stands outside Room 95 of Blue Moon Hotel.

 

“Seongwoo?”

 

There is no answer, the other man usually cannot wait to open the door. And then Minhyun discovers that the door is already unlocked for him.

 

The room is empty.

 

Empty; only in the sense that Seongwoo is not here. He is gone, and has taken everything with him. The room is not empty, because it has been decorated in such a way that Minhyun knows Seongwoo had planned this just for him to experience.

 

From wall to chair, chair to bed, bed to table and table to ceiling, there are countless red strings that stretch from one end of an object to another. They all somehow connect and form this web of red strings and pictures.

 

The pictures, _oh my god the_ _pictures._

 

Hanging on the red strings are all the pictures Seongwoo has ever taken of Minhyun, and they are neatly dated at the bottom of the picture in Seongwoo’s handwriting. It dates back to months ago, where Seongwoo had taken that picture of him in that bathrobe.

 

There is also one of Minhyun’s back view, wearing only Seongwoo’s shirt and his boxers making breakfast for them. Unconsciously, Minhyun smiles.

 

When he ventures further into an exhibition Seongwoo has set up only for him, he discovers _so much more._

 

Minhyun feels his face heat up when he sees the lewd pictures Seongwoo has taken of him, in so many different ways and in so many different positions. It is bad that Minhyun remembers exactly how each one was taken.

 

And then he sees the innocent pictures of them snuggling close together in bed, playing video games where Seongwoo always makes sure to let Minhyun lose by just a point and there are also pictures of the day Seongwoo had cooked a steak for Minhyun.

 

Those were the days Minhyun was happy.

 

At the end, Minhyun only sees a camera, a postcard, and a white envelope in the centre of the bed.

 

The camera is now empty, memory card wiped. Minhyun doesn’t know why Seongwoo had left it this way, but knows he is going to take the camera home no matter what anyone says of it.

 

Beside the camera is a postcard. On the front, Minhyun’s breath is immediately stolen by the crystal-clear waters of the ocean and the golden brown colour of the sand, even though it is just a picture. Tropical palm trees decorate the borders of the card and the small letters at the bottom of the postcard read: _Waikiki Beach, Hawaii._

 

He cannot image how it would look like in real life.

 

Minhyun’s hand is shaking when he turns over the postcard and in a black permanent marker, an address is written. Nothing else.

 

Minhyun can only gulp nervously as he opens the last present from Seongwoo. He tears open the envelope, not caring to be careful or neat any longer.

 

It is exactly what he expected.

 

A one-way ticket to Hawaii, tonight, in eight hours.

 

Maybe Minhyun had been wrong all along, this was not Seongwoo’s goodbye gift to him.

 

Instead, it had been an invitation.

 

Another small piece of paper falls out of the envelope as Minhyun’s legs give way and he staggers onto the bed. He grips onto the sheets, as if it would provide him some kind of support.

 

_“Do you want to run with me?”_

 

It is something Seongwoo had said to Minhyun when they’d first met, and he can still remember it till this day.

 

Minhyun knows, without a doubt, that his answer is still the same.

**Author's Note:**

> wow!!!!! it's over!!!!
> 
> i hope you all liked it one way or another it's my first solo onghwang fic so i apologise if i'm still rusty but i do love this ship a lot they deserve so much more!! do leave a comment if you liked it and tell me which part you liked!!
> 
> also: be my friend on twitter @bapaldeul :D 
> 
> also also: happy bday again vhan if you read until here ily i hope you liked your birthday present from me even though im 12345 miles away from you <3


End file.
